


Burning Emotion

by Larkawolfgirl



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Angst, Canon Era, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Guilt, M/M, Secret Relationship, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 15:11:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6244708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Larkawolfgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Tokyo Revelations. </p><p>Fai had wanted to die. He had wanted to die! But he's still here. And the one at fault is Kurogane. Fai hates him. He wants to make him suffer. Wants to watch him drown in his guilt. It would be easier if he didn't love him as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning Emotion

**Author's Note:**

> Since I've already written a bit more of this and have hopefully come up with a way to write a short version of this that won't require me to reread the manga, I'm moving this to works in progress :)

“I thought you might never wake up,” Kurogane said with far too much emotion before getting a grip and pushing them down for his more natural stoic tone. “I mean, if you weren't here how would Sakura be?”

“This has nothing to do with Sakura, Kurogane. We both know it.” I allowed the animosity to escape with my words.

He stared at me, taken a back. “Um, well. Glad you're back.”

He was speaking with more hesitancy than usual, so I assumed he was getting my message. “You are? I'm not.”

Though he didn't shift his body, I could tell he was feeling uncomfortable. “I'll let you get used to your new self.” He turned to leave, but I reached out, gripping his wrist non-too gently.

“Speaking of my new self, I'm feeling somewhat parched.” This wasn't a lie. My throat was still burning; even so, I was only doing this to cause him guilt.

“I wonder what would quench me.” I brought his wrist to my mouth, slipping my tongue out and sweeping against his skin.

“Go ahead,” he said through clenched teeth. He clenched further as I bit down, breaking skin. Blood seeped into my mouth, easing my ache. It tasted rich and savory to my new taste buds. I could sense Kurogane's pulse (apparently another vampire sense) quickening under my feeding. I broke myself away with effort when his pulse began to slow, indicating that the loss was taking its toll on him. He took a few deep breaths, recomposing himself.

“K, then. Get some rest.”

I didn't stop him from leaving this time. 


End file.
